Cursed By Magic
by Paige SJ Black
Summary: Sequel to Mischief & Magic. Following the group in Dorm C now they have graduated from school. As they journey through life and discover who they are now they are no longer students. Set in different times.
1. Chapter 1

The former students had been contacted. The last time being for the happy event of Stephanie's wedding to Hunter but this one would be heartbreaking to anyone who attended McMahon's Institute For Gifted Young People under Vince McMahon's decades long tenure as Headmaster. Stephanie and Hunter had worked together to run the school the best they could in the years since Vince and Linda had stepped down as heads of the school for the supernatural beings of the world. Always keeping its existence hidden from those who lived close by. The last funeral of a former teacher was small and quiet at the request of the one who had passed on but Stephanie knew as she was sure Shane did, their father would want a farewell to remember and one where all students both past and present would get the chance to say one final goodbye to him.

"Do you think they will be able to find them?" asked Stephanie looking over to her friends, Bayley stood near by knowing the challenge to find those who were immortal would be difficult, but she also knew they would hear about it some way or another. Both women could only hope they would be there in time to say one last goodbye much like they would be with the demons of the underworld who had once attended the almost famed institute. "My father would want them to be there, he seem them as his immortal children" added the grown woman and now headmistress of the school, she had looked forward to the day of the so called reunion, yet never expected to see some of them before that time. Much like she had looked forward to the day when the children of those she attended the school with stepped through the doors of the school for the first time to carry on the family tradition of types.

"They'll come. It will take a lot to stop Dean, Seth and Paige returning home again. Especially for something as important as this" quietly responded Natalya, remembering when she had taken up the position as Magic for Beginners class, even how Bayley had the position of Advanced Magic Teachers, Roman at her side and helping those in a similar situation to what he had once found himself in, he had been determined to be the support system the three in question were for him. Bayley soon looked around upon noticing the portal just besides the dorm she had once called home, a sad smile coming to her lips when she seen those of Demon heritage and Becky exit, clearly having heard of the news to come.

"There is one thing I asked Hunter and Shane to warn them about" quietly uttered Stephanie, she knew with her father's death the magic he had used and spells cast would slowly begin to undo, although she had been thankful able to use her own magic on the school and its surroundings. Yet she knew there was little she could do to prevent certain people remembering what they had been forced to forget. "With my father's death, Eva and the Knight family will remember everything they were forced to forget. There is a chance either of them could return here again looking for answers or even revenge" explained the headmistress of the school as she looked around to those who had once been Eva's targets as well as nodding to those who had come from the underworld, seeing how well Becky had taken to her residents there, much like she knew Finn was looking forward to his small reunion with AJ Styles and the others he had once shared a dorm with.

"Lets hope we get through the funeral and mourning process before that happens" replied Finn, knowing if Eva wanted to make a statement they she would happily crash the funeral of the man who had erased her memories and bind her magic when she was a teenager. Much like he was aware the raven haired vampire most had called friend would dread what was to come with her family. Especially when they would realise what they had believed for almost seven years was merely a lie written by a powerful witch to prevent them from discovering a world they weren't ready to know about. "We could all do without the drama Miss Marie would bring upon her return. Especially you and the current students" added the Demon Prince, looking back to his time at the school fondly, how he had found his cousin although he had believed Aleister had been unaware of his heritage or his title of Prince.

"Come now, time to celebrate the man who brought us all together" spoke Becky, sadness laced in her voice, she knew she would have to get used to saying goodbye to those she loved, especially those who were mortal and had no desire to become immortal. Like most who would gain the extended life of immortality she dreaded the day she would have to say goodbye, much like she knew the decision she had made upon graduating was final. There was no turning back unless she wished to forget both Finn and Aleister as well as the time she had spent with both princes over the years.

"Here's to that. We all know Vince loved a good celebration and party" responded Roman, shifting a little closer to Bayley, seeing her attempt to smile but opting to give Stephanie one of her famous hugs. Alexa soon appearing, her form still unchanged from graduation. Yet her mischievous look appearing to only just be returning now some of her closest friends were returning, if only for a short period of time. "Makes me wonder what sort of ghostly and immortal mischief will happen this time around. And what the students in Dorm C will be thinking" chuckled the Samoan hybrid as he remember the havoc to break loose a few years prior at Stephanie's wedding, the students didn't know what had hit them but was surprised to see the true nature of the friendly ghost in Dorm C come forth as if those who had returned never left.

Hours passed, the students were going about their daily business aware of the upcoming funeral and curious about those who appeared every few minutes. Nikki and Brie Bella had arrived with Daniel seconds before hand, someone at Nikki's side as he seemed used to her way of travel like he had done it many times before hand, his hand was gently wrapped around Nikki's as a smile took over his lips to be in the place the woman he loved had once attended almost a decade prior. Yet a sad aura surrounding him and those who come with him, the news both the mysterious man and Daniel had been told by the heartbroken twins somewhat lost on them as neither had been given a chance to truly know the man who had passed on but given so many supernatural beings a chance in his life time.

The place had already been decorated ready for a funeral and the wake that would follow, much like those who had been invited had been arriving over the hours, yet to Stephanie's fear, those who were considered her immortal siblings had yet to arrive, much like her husband and brother had yet to return from their journey and most likely adventure to find them. Her concern had started to set in much like the panic they wouldn't be there in time had also began to rise. Those who had stayed at the school as teachers had noticed and done all in their power to calm her down. Finn on the other hand could only smile at the thought of bringing her good news on their whereabouts and who had found them.

"Calm Stephanie. Aleister has found all of them" calmly spoke Finn as he seen the headmistress of the institute begin to calm and relax a little, the relief she felt knowing someone had found her husband, brother and the three immortal beings her far had requested be at his funeral. "They'll be here in a few minutes" added the Demon Prince, quickly noticing mist had began to rise upon him finishing his sentence, much like the clouds had gotten a little darker to the point the rows of candles were clearly visibly lit where as it had been difficult to tell before. It wasn't long before a silvery portal opened, touches of blue and orange flickered through it. Hunter and Shane were the first two to pass through from what seemed like a tropical island somewhere, Summer almost dragging Dean and Seth through where as Aleister escorted Paige through, like a gentleman walking a lady somewhere.

"Sorry we're late" apologetically said Paige, her raven locks done perfectly into curls, those who had come through the portal already in there funeral attire. Stephanie could only pull the girl she had once see as a rival in for a hug, almost like it was a long awaited reunion, doing the same with both Seth and Dean shortly after as well as Aleister and Summer. She was well aware there was a chance Summer had found them due to her vast abilities as a Siren. Her voice being one of the many powers in which she held. "We wouldn't miss this for the world. Especially when it was important to Vince and is important to you" uttered the raven haired ageless teenager, a smile on her lips that didn't reach her eyes, especially when she knew of the heartbreaking ceremony to come.

"Summer couldn't resist the chance to drag the boys through the portal" added Aleister as if to lighten the atmosphere up a little but knew deep down nothing could. Not even Dean's mischief combined with Alexa's would be enough to bring everyone to laughter in such a time. Even when they knew Vince would have wanted them to smile and celebrate his life with a few tricks or two thrown in. hence why he had asked all his students from the past to return once more, so they could celebrate together and tell stories of the past and to some a better time. "Plus Dean has been planning a prank or two in honour of our patriarch" added the younger of the two Demon Princes. He knew what his future would one day hold and often wondered if he was the right fit for it or if his cousin in Finn would do a better job.

"My father would love the pranks and jokes you lot would pull" uttered Stephanie, while attempting to keep her tears back. She knew if she was to breakdown now then nothing would stop her flow of tears. Especially when she knew there was still so much he wanted to do, so much he wanted to achieve and so much he wanted to be there for. "Do so in his honour, none have ever been as mischievous as you lot in Dorm C" added the headmistress of the institute before dismissing herself to continue on with her duties to the school. The funeral she had been dreading just an hour or so from beginning, she was stressed over much like she was overwhelmed by the prospect of saying on final goodbye to someone who had given her more than just a school to run but a family to help protect and guide. Yet the undeniable stress of Eva or the Knight family reappearing was also weighing on her mind. What would happen if the Knight family remembered, would they understand why their memories were rewritten or would they come looking for their missing family member again.

~ Time Skip ~

The courtyard had been filled with all those who had come back to the school to say one final farewell to the previous headmaster. Each dressed in black smart wear, sadness in their eyes as they look their seats on the neatly placed white vanished chairs. The yard being turned into something fit for the funeral, with the coffin at the end of the isle, flowers on top with a picture of who they were saying goodbye to next to it. The podium the other side, ready for those who would say a few words in memory and for the one who would be delivering the eulogy. The closest family members sitting at the front row, much like the rest were in the order Vince himself had arranged, almost as if he knew his time was coming to an end and wanted to save his family the heartbreak of having to arrange everything. His will would be read out a week later, something he had once again done final touches to before passing on.

"Thank you everyone for coming" spoke Shane from the podium, seeing how many had turned out for his father's funeral, all those who had passed through the school and still attended it being there to say one last goodbye. "My dad would be proud to see all his students both past and present here to honour him. Much like I know he would be expecting some mischief from those who once called Dorm C home. There's nothing he would have wanted to see more than us coming together and celebrating the man who gave us each something we couldn't never forget" ended Shane before taking his spot next to the witch he had married a few years prior, remembering how happy his dad was to see him move on with his life and how stunned he was to see Stephanie marry a mundane man instead of one who was already amerced in the supernatural world. Yet Hunter had shown he was ready to be part of the world and help protect it from those who sought to hurt them.

Others dressed in their best for the funeral stood to say a few words, at least one from every year. Yet when it come to those who had gone within the last decade, the students didn't know who would speak for them. Roman noticing none his year group had prepared to speak, stood and walked over to the podium, looking over to the picture of Vince there, almost like he was watching them through it. He looked around and for the first time seeing how many had turned out, most if not all previous students who still survived was there plus the currents set of students.

"Vince was more than a headmaster to those who passed through the school. He was a friend and to some a guardian angel. He helped anyone he could no matter what the problem was" started the Samoan hybrid, remembering when Vince had allowed him to go through the dangerous transition from werewolf to hybrid, as long as he knew what he was risking and what he would become if he survived it. "I remember when I was a senior student. I felt so lost except when I was with my three closest friends, when Vince realised what I was going to do, he made sure I knew what I was risking, what I would become if I succeeded and how to control everything. He said he would always be there even when I didn't see it. What struck with me most was he never tried to stop me, instead he made sure I knew what my rash and naive thinking decision would lead me to. He stayed around to help instead of leaving me to fend for myself. And for that my old friend I will be forever thankful. Without you I would have never found who I was without my magic, I would have never found those who I could turn to, who would be there through thick and thin. Thank you Vince" finished Roman, telling his story in a way and thanking the man they were all there to say goodbye to, hearing those who had been helped by the former headmaster repeat his final two words, showing Stephanie and Shane just how much their father had made a difference to those who had attended the school.

"If someone was to ask who Vince McMahon was to the mundane world. They would shrug their shoulders and say they didn't know. If they asked everyone here, they would get an entirely different answer" began Stephanie, taking a large gulp of air before she continued in an attempt to hold back her tears. "We would say he was a hero, a father to us all. He was the man who brought us all together and gave each of us a safe place to learn and grow, for those who are immortal he gave them more than that, he gave them a home and a family they could call their own. For the wolves he gave them a safe haven where they could be free, and for those who are mortal, he gave us an insight to how big the world truly is, he brought us altogether with the single intention of helping and encouraging us all" continued the headmistress as she looked over to the picture of her father, tears streaming down her cheeks as it dawned on her, she would be alone in running the school now, no longer could she turn to her father for advice when she was torn what to do. "Yet even know he's left us here to fend for ourselves. He's still here with us, in our memories of times destined to become of a better time and in our hearts. No matter where we go he'll be there watching us with pride and by our side when we need him most. Forever" finished Stephanie, unable to hold her tears back any more, she soon returned back to her seat, watching as her father's coffin was set ablaze by the rulers of the underworld, just as he had asked.

The sniffles and tears could be heard in the silence. No one daring to utter a word and ruin the moment. Stephanie cuddle a little closer to Hunter, where as others stayed by those they trusted the most. The wake started soon after, students walking around aimlessly as if they couldn't quite comprehend what they had witnessed or they were sharing the school grounds with past students. Dean soon disappeared, opting to join the mischief ghost of Dorm C. Alexa. Her blond hair once again in pig tails, much like her make up had been perfectly done, yet the happiness on her features suggested she was happy to see those who had given her, her human form back again.

"Wanna help lighten the mood up?" asked Dean, his voice merely a whisper but audible to those with the enhanced hearing. Aleister could only smirk as he walked over to Paige, noticing Seth had disappeared opting to talk with some of the new students. The raven haired immortal teen also appearing to have heard Dean's words and waited in almost excitement to see what both he and Alexa conjured up for a plan this time. It wasn't long before the mischievous pair appeared before Paige and Aleister, matching smiles as they nodded to each other.

"We're gonna need you two for this" uttered Alexa, still showing her gratitude towards the pair of immortals who had volunteered for the spell that allowed her to have her human body back be tethered to them so it wouldn't fade. "You two are bonkers enough to try anything to we figured to prevent Aleister from slapping someone silly and Paige there from winding Baron up, that you could help me and Dean show this lot of students how to really pull a mischievous prank. This they suck at it" explained the friendly ghost, her smile only growing when Paige nodded in response, Aleister following suite after, unsure of what he had gotten himself into but would happily enjoy the reminder to his own school days.

Within minutes sparks were literally flying. Laughter could be heard when Alexa wound Aleister up and disappeared through the nearby wall, knowing the more confident Prince of the Underworld would follow her even when both knew he would only smack into the wall. The vampire and hybrid on the other hand used their speed to set off the well placed fireworks and other objects that would make loud bangs and set flames and sparks flying everywhere. The Mischeivous ghost soon reappeared thanking the Prince of the Underworld for his help before floating to the small stage area, the students of her dorm almost appearing shocked to see this new side of the ghost that often helped them out and told them stories when they asked for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Almost a century later. Those who had the gift of immortality or curse depending on how one looks at it. Gathered once more in the grounds that once made up the school they had all met. Seth, Dean and Roman standing together. Each of them with a story to tell, each with a broken heart that had yet to heal. Two of them being recent, within the last two decades but the other was from what could only be called another life. Becky and Finn there, both the rulers of the underworld now, Aleister hiding amongst the shadows, the love of his life but a distant memory as it was for others. Yet he could still see the smiles each person he had loved had, as if it was burnt into his memory. AJ also there, his smile being the one thing that kept each going as if he knew something they didn't. Much like all knew he had the family he once wondered about. Alexa would be floating along too, yet to heal from the pain she had felt, or understand what had happened. Closer to Aleister than anyone else, almost as if she knew he was the only connection to those lost she had and the only reason she was able to keep her human form.

"I miss them" uttered Becky, her fiery hair braided with elegant beads and trims of gold thread. Showing her high status as queen. But guilt still took over her, no matter how much power she had, she still couldn't bring any of those back. She hadn't been powerful enough to allow those who remained to say one last goodbye to the ones they loved the most. "They should be here" added the woman now known as the Demon Queen. Her self guilt still there as she hid the secrets away from those who surrounded her, but she dare not say them for fear of hurting each of them more and losing the trust of the man she loved more than anything. Finn on the other hand could only look over to his cousin, knowing of the secret he harboured when it come to one certain raven haired vampire, the true reason he had given up his opportunity to be king. The sadness still there, a long time to mourn for a human yet just a mere blink for those of immortality.

"Here's to all of them" called Alexa, making her ghostly presents known to those around the camp fire, her memory serving her well of the day those in the mundane world discovered their existence. How they had raided the school and all but brought back the witch trails, only believing at that point Witches existed, they had been none the wiser of other beings. "Sami, AJ, Nikki, Renee, Paige, Bayley and Summer. Always with us, never forgotten" added the once mischievous ghost, her old ways had died with the school and those she had once called family. She wondered what could have been had they all just been normal people attending a school together. If they still would have been friends or just waltz on by each other as if they didn't notice the other was there or even existed.

"How did they find out about our world?" asked Aleister, still haunted by what had happened two decades prior. How he had been determined to save both female vampires from their fate, yet arrived two late to save one and just in time to see the other die. The screams often ringing in his ears during the silent moments, much like the blue eyes once associated with his vampire side now just a symbol of what was rather than the freedom it was had been. "The mundane people. How did the discover the school?" questioned the prince, remembering when his father had told him and allowed him to go. Just as he remembered the spell he had cast, being able to resurrect the two vampires but at a price. One he had yet to deal with when it come to the raven haired vampire, although he was wondering if she was choosing not to remember her pain or if she generally had no clue on who she truly was.

"Eva" responded Roman, speaking up for the first time, hatred dripping from his voice, especially when he remembered when she had made herself known, steeling the oldest grimoire in the McMahon collection, quickly casting an immortality spell on herself and another. Nikki's ex in John Cena. Together they began working on bringing the only safe place for those who were of supernatural heritage down. "She used the immortality spell. Linked it to something. Turned Cena immortal too" added the Samoan hybrid, a tear in his eye as he was at least thankful his wife hadn't lived long enough to see the school she loved fall. He knew had seen been around to see it, the aftermath would have killed her, if the witch hunters didn't get to her first.

"Renee?" questioned Dean upon looking up when he heard a twig snap to the side of the camp. There in the tree line he seen a familiar blond. Confusion written on her features like she had seen the grounds in so long or remembered something from the past. "Is that you?" choked the Hybrid as he walked over to the blond he loved so much, he was certain he was merely hallucinating, yet somehow hoped it wouldn't end. Much like he hoped if one of his friends was playing a game with him they would let it continue. He soon reached out to touch her blond locks, feeling she was real, the tears in her eyes suggested she was aware of what happened. "You died. I saw you burn in the sunlight. How are you here?" asked the ageless vampire, pulling the blond woman who held his heart into himself. Burying his face in her blond locks, almost fearing letting her go in case she would leave him again.

"I brought her back" muttered Aleister, confirming to Finn he had used the ancient spell of the underworld rulers. Becky on the other hand looked shocked to learn bringing back the dead was possible. "I brought Paige back too, she doesn't remember anything at the moment. She keeps asking for her parents and brothers" added the prince of the underworld, feeling sorry for the raven haired vampire, especially when he had to tell her every time she asked, they had long since passed on. Finding peace and thrust had left her behind. The dark haired vampire soon looked in his direction upon learning his vampire mate was alive, even if she was struggling to remember who she was and what she had been apart of before being discovered by those of the mundane world.

"Can I see her" chocked Seth in response, his eyes still glassy for the recent tears., his heart beating a little faster with the thought of seeing his raven haired wife again, although he also feared it. If she kept asking for her family, he questioned whether or not she would even remember him or the others of the little immortal family. "Does she remember anything from the school?" questioned the dark haired vampire as he dreaded hearing the answer, Aleister on the other hand could only look down, his eyes full of guilt, thrust giving Seth the answer to his question without the need of speaking a single word. Roman could only sympathise with the vampire next to him, learning Paige was alive only to learn she had no memory of him or anyone else.

"She wont remember until she remembers her own death" whispered Renee, knowing it was that in stopped the immortal woman from remembering all she had forgotten. She could recall her own experience, how she could have sworn she felt the flames licking at her skin as if she was being burnt at the stake again. Those who were responsible for her death believing she was a witch rather than a vampire. Those around the fire soon looked around at her, Aleister could only nod to her passing all be it knowledgable comment. "Once she remembers that everything else with hit her like a tone of bricks, all the happy moments and all the deaths of those she loves" added the blond woman, a small smile coming to her lips upon snuggling a little closer to the hybrid she wanted to spend her eternal life with.

"You mean to say she has to remember sacrificing herself to save us" spoke Roman, his deep voice sounding as if it was rumbling thunder through the night sky. "How many did she save that day?" asked the Samoan, knowing the raven haired vampire had exposed herself as a vampire to help the many teachers and students of the once legendary school escape. He could recall seeing Cena that day, leading the raid on the school and announcing how vile he believed the place to be. Eva at his side dressed in the fashion for the time, keeping her red hair as neat as possible while also watching for those she had declared her enemy, even if most had passed on, those who were immortal being the only thing that remained of the past she wanted to erase, of the support system she wanted to destroy.

"More than I can remember" replied Finn, sadness in his voice as he remembered what come of most of those the raven haired beauty had exposed her self to save. Much like he could recall most if not all sharing the same fate as she had all be a little different. Paige had died when she stood in the sunlight, choosing death rather than to be captured and tortured by Cena and his band of merry men. But not before she had gone on a ripping spree and killed as many as she could, thrust revealing she wasn't a witch or past witch of the school but a rather deadly vampire who had until that point blended in with society around her. "Lets hope she remembers. Even if it hurts her to remember those who have long since left us all here" added the Demon King, AJ holding up his plastic cup as he looked around those who remained, he could say before returning to the demon world, he lived a full life in the mundane one, getting married to Wendy and being blessed with a little family of his own.

"Maybe she'll help mend Seth's heart as well as Aleister's" added AJ, knowing rather well both men needed the raven haired woman. After Summer died, Paige all but became Aleister's rock. That being the most likely reason he had brought her back from death. Unable to bare the thought of losing both his best friend and lover within the same lifetime. A small smile soon began to appear on Finn's lips, upon catching on to what the demon in his inner circle meant. At which point he turned his attention to the vampire near the camp fire, how he appeared relieved his precious Paige had somehow been resurrected but unsure what to do with the information he had been given regarding her lack of memory. He had so much he wanted to tell her, yet knew with her memory being scrabbled there was a high chance she wouldn't have a clue who he was let alone what he was actually on about.

"Go see her Seth" spoke Finn, happily opening the portal to the underworld for a friend. Once again seeing the uncertain look pass through his eyes, mixing with the dread that was already painted on his ageless features. "If anyone can get her to remember or make sense of everything, its you" added the man known as the Demon King, offering his support and advice to the vampire before him. A softer smile appearing on his lips as Seth nodded before walking through, thrust leaving the small group behind, the Samoan hybrid could only look on in wonder, if someone would have done what Aleister had for his closest friends for him. He would have done anything to see his Bayley again. He still would do anything for that chance, or a chance to see any of those he truly loved that had left him and the others with immortality behind.

"Do any of you regret it?" asked Roman seeing the confusion to cross over the ageless features of those surrounding him, AJ and Aleister looking at each other before returning the line of sight to the Samoan hybrid. "Being immortal" elaborated the hybrid seeing as his question made more sense to those surrounding him, Alexa almost immediately sensing he missed Bayley and the others who had left them over the years. Yet each had lived a full life before their named was called and they said one final goodbye. She soon placed a hand on his shoulder as if to offer him some comfort, knowing all he truly wanted was the gift Aleister had unknowingly given to both Seth and Dean.

"We miss her too" whispered Alexa as she sat on the log next to him, carefully moving some of his black locks to the side. "We miss all of them. But they're still with us. In here" added the ghostly girl, pointing to his heart. "They'll be with us always" finished Alexa before giving the Samoan a gentle hug, already sensing he regretted his decision to become a hybrid, much like she knew the veil that separated the two worlds of living and dead was something he truly hated. Much like she knew one day they would all join them, the demon realm couldn't go unnoticed forever, many knew of its existence much like they suspected the existence of the magical community before discovering the school and all but destroying it and annihilating anyone within it walls, most being burnt at the stake for being witches, where as others who had escaped now hid away for fear of being trailed for their magical abilities rather than judged on who they were as people.


	3. Chapter 3

Seth stood in the caved entrance to the area he knew Paige to be, his heart slowly breaking all over again upon seeing what Aleister had said was true, she had no memory of him or the lifetime in which they had spent together, she had no memory of those whom they called friends even family who had left each of them behind but with the task of watching over their little family. The last thing she appeared to remember was before she was thrown into the supernatural world, before her transition into an immortal being. The ageless vampire soon looked down to the old discoloured and folded piece of paper in his hands, a small smile filled with sadness coming to his lips upon remembering the witch whom had wrote the faded words on it. How she had finally found her happy ending with someone who accepted her for who she was rather than called her a monster. Nikki Bella.

"This was yours" whispered Seth as he held the folded paper to the vampire across from him, the one he knew for sure was his soul mate. Much like he knew he had to do everything possible to help her get her memory back. Even if that meant getting her to remember her own death so she could remember the last century or so of her immortal life. He soon felt her cold fingers touch his own, the same tingling sensation he always got once again reappearing, almost as if his vampire senses were telling him the woman he loved so much was still there somewhere. "You always kept it with you, as a reminder of one of your closest friends. She wrote it for you a while ago, when you were going through a tough time" added Seth watching as she unfolded the old piece of paper to read over the slightly faded words written in the neat black ink.

_Commitment_

_What is it to be committed?_

_Is it that your love runs so deep there is no limit?_

_Then tell me why I got so distance? _

_My love is thicker than water _

_But my communication got so shallow_

_Commitment is responsibility_

_Its devotion, its loyalty that's given to all your number ones._

_I got a bird to take of that's more special than a dove_

_And a twin with half my heart and a family I'll love _

_Another family I'm committed to goes beyond blood_

_We punch, slam and hit and do it all for fun_

_They aren't like most girls_

_They are my life blood_

_Their ravishing and gothic and can glow like the sun _

_We've come the queen of hearts_

_The best there is, the best there was and the best there ever will be_

_Its our faithfulness that has given us all the right parts._

_Commitment and all we do will help us stand and rise above the fear of fitting in_

_Or think one day our loved ones will say goodbye_

_For now the mountains in Tahoe have spoken_

_So I'm high in the sky let me heal all your fears_

_Just promise me one thing_

_Give me all your sad tears _

_Because tonight around this fire and under these stars_

_A new woman you will be and_

_All I ask for is you'll always forgive me._

Paige looked at the poem with tears in her eyes as she read over the words written to it, almost as if she was beginning to remember the person who had written it so long before hand. She soon reached up to touch the words written there. A tear in her eye as she turned her gaze to Seth, seeing him look at her with sympathy and regret. Yet he also appeared as if he was hiding something more from her. How he looked as if he was trying to decide on the right words to say to her. The raven haired vampire soon folded the piece of paper carefully placing it in the back pocket of her jeans.

"Who was she?" asked Paige, her raven hair flowing effortless down her shoulders, covering the top of her black lace crop top and her shoulders. The chocker type necklace just visible through her veil of hair. Yet her dark eyes were filled with curiosity on why the poem was written for her, much like it was clear she questioned who the person who wrote the poem was and what she had meant to the vampire. Much like she could see from looking at Seth whomever had written the poem was no longer with them, likely having been mortal or even someone who was classed as immortal and been killed by those who believed them to be monsters..

"Her name was Nikki Bella" responded Seth, a small smile appearing on his lips as he began to remember her, her naturally dark hair, bright smile and beautiful dark brown eyes. How she would always put others before herself, even how she was always so devoted to the little Dorm C family and looked forward to every arranged reunion. "She was a powerful witch. You were actually her best friend. She loved you like you were her sister" he continued as he attempted to find a photo of her, anything so Paige would begin to remember what she couldn't. Much like he wondered if it was a good idea if she remembered everything at once, considering all those she loved so much who had left her behind when death had taken them from her and the rest of those who were both blessed and cursed with immortality. "She died a few decades ago, her last wish was to see those of us who were immortal again and hear the stories of past mischief" finished Seth. His dark eyes beginning to go glassy, especially when he knew the heartbreak the others had caused with their passing.

"I knew all those in the photo?" questioned the raven haired vampire. Confusion lacing her voice as she looked over the group photo again, seeing some of the boys with an arm slung over a girl or two. In the case of one, each of his arms around the two who appeared to be his best friends. She herself was next to Seth in the picture the one she assumed was Nikki next to her with a smile capable of lighting up the room. The happiness the dark haired witch felt during that time almost radiating off her and out of the picture. Paige could only smile a little more when the picture began to move, Aleister in the corner of the caved room, a smirk appearing on his lips. Knowing to the raven haired vampire this was all new, or at least it was for the moment.

"Come join us around the fire. We're telling stories of those we lost over the years" muttered Aleister, the same smirk from a few seconds ago still painted on his lips. The demon prince could only send a reassuring nod Seth's way, if only to silently tell him what remained of the Dorm C family would work together in the hopes of sparking the raven haired vampire's memory. One so she knew who she was once and to save the group the pain of another heart shattering loss. "Alexa would be happy to see you, as would others" added the Prince of the Underworld watching as Seth held a hand out for her, more than happy to lead the way and stay at her side as he had been for over a century.

Upon reaching the camp Aleister smiled as he stepped as side to reveal the once happy couple. Seth leading the way to an empty stone bench, one that appeared to have been recovered from the broken remains of the old school of the supernatural. The fire burning brightly in the middle of the large cave, around it were smaller decorations of stone, carved into the rock of the cave wall, some delicately done painted pictures of different figures of the past, one side being the former kings and princes, where as the other side de pitched the queens to rule along side the kings. A small description of notable event that happened within their reign. Each stone bench filled with those in the little family that remained behind. Becky and Finn sat together as was Dean and Renee, Aleister took the spot next to the Samoan hybrid. Leaving the last grey stone bench for the recently reunited vampire pair. Paige still holding on to the moving photograph with Alexa taking up the single white metal garden chair in the middle of the two immortal couple from their school days.

"Nikki" whispered Seth to Alexa, informing the once ghostly girl of which of the many whom had passed on they would be remembering first. A small smile appearing on her lips, as she remembered the dark haired witch whom had joined the family after her heart had been broken by the man she had fallen for. How she had take up residency in Baron's old room, which each of them had taken care to redecorate to the oldest Bella's twins liking. Making it bright and airy a vast difference from what it had looked like before hand. "I don't think I ever seen her happy than the day she married Artem" added Seth, a smile coming to his lips as he recalled the special day in the life of his friend. Even how she looked like an angel in her wedding dress and the sparkling tiara to make her seem like a royal princess visiting those she ruled over.

**Flashback **

The wedding venue had been perfectly set up. The lines of grapes grown in the vineyard setting the scene beautifully. Especially with the sun beginning to set in distance over the many rolling hills. The flower arch set up with different white flowers woven delicately through it, much like each of the beach wood effect chairs had an elegant red bow tied to the back, much like the isle itself had been perfectly laid with the black carpet runway and the red rose petals scattered over it. Each of the guests dressed in their best formal wear, smart tux for the guys and beautiful gowns for the girls, complete with their best jewellery. Each of the guests taking their seats in the place they were directed to. The families of each taking the front couple of rows, friends and other invited guests on the other rows either side of the isle. The minister already in place looking at his place at the end of the rose petal isle, awaiting the bride and groom along with the band of helpers and supports.

Nikki was in her hotel room, a smile on her lips masking the nervous jitters she felt. She soon looked over to her identical twin, she her wearing the black sparkly sequin dress, her hair in loose curls much like her other brides maids of Paige and Becky were. Each with naturally done make up. The bride herself could only smile when she thought about it, how she had attended so many weddings before when one of her friends tied the knot. How happy and excited she had been for them. Yet now it was her turn, the warm feeling in the bit of her stomach almost calming her from the nervous string of thoughts running through her mind at a fast pace. Almost if those same thoughts were trying to convince her not to walk down the isle and marry the man whom she had given her heart.

"You girls look so beautiful" whispered the oldest of the Bella twins, her mother entering the bright room shortly after to see her oldest daughter dressed as a princess and her other there to support her sister through one of the biggest days of her life. Much like tears come to her eyes at seeing two very different supernatural being in the same room together. How the vampires had been willing to risk their very existence, to be there for her daughter's special day. Much like she had noticed the demons also there, almost as if they had done all in their power to be there despite two of them being royalty and one of the bridesmaids being the future queen of the underworld. Artem's closest friends serving as the best man and grooms men.

"You ready for your big day?" asked Cathy, sweeping both her girls into a tight yet loving embrace, much like she was proud to be able to walk her oldest daughter down the isle. Something she seen as an honour. The mother of three knew the groom was both nervous and excited for the big event. Much lie she was aware he like Daniel had fully accepted the woman he was marrying was a rather powerful witch and thrust a permanent member of the supernatural community. It wasn't long before Cathy offered a hug to the two bridesmaids, a gentle smile coming her lips to see how supportive they were of someone they called friend and even family.

"If these three can do it then so can I" responded Nikki, remembering when her younger twin had walked down the isle a few years before hand, even when Paige and Seth had married a few months prior, as well as Becky and Finn's rather large wedding due to it being a big event for the under the banner of demon. Much like she could recall how excited and thrilled each couple were to have been able to spend the rest of their lives together as a married couple. Much like she knew eventually those who were classed as mortal would eventually have some sort of end to the joy they so often felt where as the immortal ones literally had an eternity to spend together.

Half an hour later seen the wedding march music playing on the violins. The groom and his chosen ones were waiting at the end of the isle, Becky soon appeared, the strapless black bridesmaid dress hugging her curves, the bouquet of deep red roses in hand as she walked towards the arch to take her spot there. Paige following along shortly after, a bright smile on her lips, at seeing the spell cast by AJ had worked wonders on both herself and Seth, thrust had allowed them to attend the special event of one of their closest friends. Brie walked down the isle after, a bright smile on her lips, especially when she knew with her entrance, it would signal the next person to come down the isle was the bride.

Sure enough there at the top of the isle appeared Nikki, the long white princess cut dress she wore, making her stand out from all those around her, the intricate detail on the corset top, with beads embroidered in it, causing it to sparkle when the setting sun hit them. The fluffy skirt had been layered multiple time with soft fabrics, hemmed perfectly. The corset top showing off the curves where as the skirt of the dress effortless highlighted the brides flawless hips and waist. A soft yet excitable smile placed firmly on her lips as she pushed all the nervous and scared thoughts to the back of her mind, deciding to focus on the present rather than allow her mind to wonder to something else. Her smile only getting brighter with every step she took down the rose petal isle, towards her soon to be husband.

"Welcome! Good afternoon, family and friends. We have come here today to celebrate the wedding of Nikki Bella and Artem Chigvintsev. On behalf of the bride and groom, thank you for joining us. By your presence, you celebrate with them the love they have discovered in each other, and you support their decision to commit themselves to a lifelong relationship. Marriage is a bond to be entered into only after considerable thought and reflection. By making this commitment today, Nikki and Artem's relationship will become stronger, better, and deeper. Today, Nikki and Artem demonstrate their devotion to each other by dedicating themselves to a life together and they show their respect for each other. By setting forth to honour the vows they have created today, their lives, which began on separate paths, will be joined as one." spoke the minister, kicking off the wedding ceremony. After watching the guests take their seats waiting to witness the event to take place.

"Today I promise you that though the world may change and though we may change with it. I will always love you, always treasure you and will share all that. I am with you I am proud, from this day forward to be called your wife" spoke Nikki, her smile only getting bigger and more loving with every word to pass through her painted lips. The love she held for the man across from her clearly seen in her dark eyes, much like it radiated from her. She soon looked directly in his eyes waiting for him to say similar words.

"Today I promise you/that though the world may change and though we may change with it. I will always love you, always treasure you and will share all that I am with you. I am proud, from this day forward to be called your husband" uttered Artem, repeating the words Nikki had previously spoken, yet changing the words to fit what he was attempting to say to her. His love for her plain for all to see, much like his acceptance of who Nikki truly was with her magic and general power as a witch. Like Nikki he smiled lovingly and softly at the woman he loved do much whom stood opposite him looking like a perfect angel.

"For thousands of years, men and women have exchanged rings as a token of their vows. Let these rings be a sign that your love has a past, a present, and a future. Artem, take Nikki's ring and place it on her finger and repeat after me" spoke the minister, drawing the attention of both bride and groom back to him. He could see the love between them much like he could see it with several other guests in attendance. In a way it brought joy to him to see the couple there to enter the next stage of their relationship, surrounded by others who could show them the many forms love took. "I give you this ring as a sign that I choose you to be my wife, my partner, and my best friend to the end of my days" finished the man to be the official at the wedding. Listening as everyone else did as Artem repeat the words he spoke before placing the chosen wedding band on Nikki's ring finger, a bright smile coming to the lips of both as they knew what was to come next. "Nikki and Artem, we have heard your promise to share your lives in marriage. In the honesty and sincerity of what you have said and done here today, it is my honour and delight to declare you henceforth to be husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." announced the minister. Watching as Artem gently pulled Nikki into himself, making sure to hold her in a loving embrace before placing his lips to hers in a soft yet sweet and passionate kiss. Thrust sealing them as man and wife. Those in attendance clapping for the newly married couple.

Nikki could only smile when she seen Roman standing side by side with Bayley, how he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, even how the pair looked at each other. Summer and Aleister close by as the demon prince offered her his hand so they could dance despite no music playing. Even how AJ had attended with his own bride in Wendy, their child with them, almost as if they were foreshadowing what could be in Nikki and Artem's future, much like the ones with the immortal pairs did with the love and affection they openly showed to each other. Becky running over to her own husband only to be hugged tightly. Where as Seth all but snook over to Paige, wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her in circles. Holding her up right when he put her back on her feet, if only so she didn't lose her balance and trip over the many foldable chairs.

"Welcome to the married club" muttered Brie, a soft smile placed firmly on her lips as her sister finally got the wish of being married to someone who loved her. Much like all the hurt of her previous heartbreak and fears of it happening again had been erased. Only happiness and love remained, something all knew Nikki of all people was deserving off, much like each had spoken of her deserving her happy ending. Something that had finally happened.

**End of Flashback **

"He really loved her" spoke Alexa, her legs slung over the arm of the chair, thrust allowing her to be in what she had professed to be a comfortable position. She soon looked around the large cave area, seeing how Aleister looked down to the carved stone flooring, almost as if he was remembering what was or something in the memory had saddened him. "We all did" added the once ghostly girl, she wondered what they would remember for others. Especially Sami and AJ Lee, since although they once dated they never married, instead they had gone their separate ways, much like she wondered how Seth was going to break the news to Paige, the two were once married and inspiring to others around them.

"It doesn't matter what Eva and John do. They will never erase her or any of them from history. As long as we live so do they" muttered Roman, anger seeping in his deep voice as the hatred for the pair once again rose. There had been few times in the past where he regretted his decision to become a hybrid, none more so when he had lost his Bayley. Yet some how the two had made him regret it on more than one occasion, yet they had also made him thankful for the decision, as he could be a near constant thorn in their sides, thwarting their menacing plans and reminding the world who some of the people they had painted as monsters were. What they had done for the communities around them and the people they lived and worked around. "They tried to erase who we are. What everyone of them who passed on stood for. When Paige and Renee were taken away, they tried to make it seem like it would end the war only they could understand" finished Roman, a growl escaping from the back of his throat as he remembered why all of them were hiding out in the underworld.

"What war?" came the quiet voice of Paige, confusion painted on her pale features as she looked over to the Samoan who had previously been speaking. Seth at her side, frozen as if they way she had spoken reminded him of the Paige he wanted back, the one who mend his shattered heart. "You each say your supernatural and from what this one said, so am I. So what war are you on about?" asked the raven haired vampire as she tried to understand what was going on and what she had likely previously known, as well as showing she was willing to at least try and remember the past she had with each of those around her and others whom had been mentioned.

"Eva Marie and John Cena" responded Becky, knowing the likelihood of someone responding to the resurrected raven haired vampire would be low. Yet she could also see the vampire wanted to know what was going on, if only so she could offer her help and assistance in the future, likely already aware whatever it was, would also effect her. "They revealed the existence of the supernatural community to the world. At first only witches to were expected to exist, because of it the mortals burned anyone with magic at the stake. Mortal discovered other supernatural beings shortly after, dark magic users were tortured before being burned, trolls were killed on sight, banshee and sirens were drowned. Us demons were banished back here, the only safe haven for supernatural creatures" added the fiery haired queen of the underworld, remember when decades long purge happened, something that still happened to this day. She knew by far the wolves got the hit the hardest, much like vampires and hybrids had only been discovered in the previous twenty years, something Paige herself had revealed to them, where as ghosts were majority left alone, mainly because their was no way to stop them.

"The wolves got it the worst" spoke Finn, he could still remember the horrors of that, much like he could remember the school each called home was attack and destroyed by the mortals who seemed to hate them for no reason. "When they were discovered, specially trained patrols were sent out, they killed every wolf on sight, namely on full moons, but occasionally on other days when they were caught. They eventually did tests to catch them that way, most were killed on the spot where as others became walking experiments for the government, tortured in the name of understanding us and to find a better way to efficiently destroy the entire race" finished Finn, he had lost count how many of the wolf kind had suffered, how their tough existence was only made worse when the mortal world hunted them for sport.

"Hybrids and vampires were only discovered in the last twenty years or so" uttered Aleister, knowing Paige was the one to reveal the existence of vampires to the mortal kind, making some of them regret their participating in their attack on the school she had called home. "You Paige actually revealed the existence of vampires to the mortal race. When they attacked the school, the place you called home, you showed you wasn't any witch. You attacked them how they had attacked supernatural beings. Made most regret even getting involved. Dean here revealed Hybrids existed after he went on a brutal rampage after Renee's death. I lost count how many you turned in retaliation" added the demonic prince. A wicked smirk appearing on his lips as he remembered Dean giving the mortals who had survived Paige's rampage a fate far worse than death. "Eva turned herself and John immortal. In an attempt to make sure the supernatural community would never return" finally finished Aleister as he informed the raven haired vampire, the two who had been the catalyst in the entire purge were in fact still alive and immortal.

"Then why haven't they been subjected to the same treatment as others?" asked Paige, moving some of her raven locks from her face, looking around the room to see the confusion of the others, with the exception of Seth who seemed to have picked up on her line of thought. "If they're immortal then that means they are supernatural, all you have to do is expose them to the mortals, then see how they handle it when their games are planned back at them" added the raven haired vampire as she pointed out what those around her had clearly missed. A small smile coming her lips at least being able to lend a helping hand, in what appeared to be a dire situation.


End file.
